


Waiting

by purinsan



Category: Dies Irae (Visual Novel)
Genre: Also Reinhard dying from Merc's stupidity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Please take it away from my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purinsan/pseuds/purinsan
Summary: Reinhard flashed a thin smile and nodded,Karl hummed in agreement,And both felt it was worth it to wait for a little more.





	Waiting

Reinhard was cold when he arrived at home. Wrapped around his neck was his muffler—still as neat as he would always be, a little disheveled due to the need to rush towards home before getting stuck in the night’s cold. He locked the door, before strutting towards the sofa to put the bags of stuffs down on its surface and turned the heater on.

His schedule had been giving no mercy, explaining the earlier hurry. After all, he needed to do preparations. Obtaining some stuffs is not always a hard thing to do, as they would say – but when it comes to this hour, it was pretty much a mess. The present and the dinner, Reinhard was glad that he had the help from families and friends aware of how stuck he could get. 

_“You don’t have to bake it for a long time. Just remember to keep the heat low while cooking and you may as well prepare for the drinks.”_

Eyes hovered over the checklist, a little unsure if he was going for the right way. 

_What’s done is done _, he thought; getting up with the ingredients, and off to cooking he went.__

* * *

____

What Beatrice said was right. So long as effort and patience exist, it would be far and safe from failing.

Three meals, for two persons. He did not deem it to be perfect, as he had to lower his standards for this – but it was neat. Neat enough, as he knew Karl never really asked much from him. 

“Karl,” he told himself, arranging plates and utensils. It was barely fancy, reeking of simplicity in every corner as it had always been. He did not forget to prepare his present, something suggested by both Anna’s, and despite not really having much ideas of what to gift, he just prepared himself for the worst, Karl never really told him what he likes aside from a particular person. 

He was done preparing, setting, arranging. And seated before the food he was, as he waited. 

He waited, he waited, and he _waited_.

_It’s getting late_ , he thought again, glancing at the clock pointing 10:27 PM in its place, and cold, too. 

“Reinhard, we’ll be going back,” Lisa spoke to him, her hand placed on Isaak’s shoulder. “Johan is probably arriving soon at the airport. We’re going to pick him up.” 

Reinhard wasn’t sure he was seeing a smile on Isaak’s lips, thin, hidden well beneath his usually cold demeanor. 

“Thank you for the meal. Send my thanks to Karl when he comes home.” 

Reinhard sighed, exhausted; lips pressed together at the thought of someone. 

Karl was always late to come home, he knew. The job at university seldom allowed him to return early, and when he did, he just had to check on his son, Ren, and his girlfriend – for whatever business he might have with them. 

But it had been later than _2 hours_ … so much later than the time they promised to get home. The meal was left forgotten on the table and before it turned cold and ugly, he decided to invite Lisa, his former wife, and Isaak, his son, to eat. It felt nowhere any good to just let his efforts down like this, yet he had no choice but to share. 

_And wait again_.

“Thanks for coming,” Reinhard finally replied, opening the door for them. “Be careful on your way back. Send my regards to Johan and Trifa, too.” 

After exchanging more chats and replies, they finally left. Reinhard took a step back and closed the door. Reluctantly he headed towards the bedroom he shared with Karl, slumping down on the mattress to make his worry at ease. 

_At ease_. 

How could he be at ease without Karl at their promised arrangement like this? 

* * *

It had been minutes since he was first lying on the bed. No, more than that—it’s nearing _midnight_ , at this rate. 

Sent to _Karl Krafft_  
11:30 PM  
_Where are you? Are you coming home tonight?_

Reinhard braced his fears and forced to text him, believing Karl wouldn’t suddenly cancel his plans despite how dumb he can always be. 

___Scrolling through news feeds and notifications, he only found Karl’s reply about 10 minutes later.___

______From _Karl Krafft_  
11:40 PM  
_I am. Open the door, would you? I forgot to bring my keys with me._

____

__

__Reinhard glanced at the drawer in their room – Karl’s key was there, and nobody knew how long he had to wait before actually replying. Reinhard rushed like wind, opened the door, and was immediately greeted by the sight of Karl, covered in snow, paper bags on his hold. Reinhard spent no more time to idle, he took some paper bags from Karl’s hands, quickly draping a towel around him thereafter._ _

__“Took you so long,” Reinhard commented, all while taking out the stuffs from the paper bags. Take-aways, cake, and a box of present he never expected to find here too._ _

__It took him long enough before realising Karl’s arms around him, cheek rested against his shoulder. Snuggling closer, he slowly spoke, “I couldn’t figure out what to get you in a wedding anniversary and I spent a few hours to look up—but I wish to enjoy every day with you. Thank you for waiting for … me. I smelled food earlier, did you cook?”_ _

__Help. “I did,” Reinhard told him, turning around to return the hug because staying like this would eventually kill him in some way. “It’s turning cold, so I invited Lisa and Isaak who were on their way to pick up Johan for dinner and—”_ _

__Karl shushed him, hands on his cheeks. “That’s fine. So long as you’re home, it will be fine. I bought us cake and—uh, food?” He was grinning, ear-to-ear, definitely something that wouldn’t normally be seen from his usually smug look. “I’m so cold. I think I’ll need to set a warm bath and bathe and eat later. It would be fine if you wanted to eat first, or have you bathed already? I think I can prepare one for you and—”_ _

__Reinhard listened to each of his words, watching him thinking in between his sentences which are seldom to stop easily._ _

__“ _Together_ ,” he murmured in response to Karl, tightening the embrace between them, “wouldn’t mind both options as long as we are together.” _ _

__“Silly.”_ _

__“I think I am worthy enough to ask for a reward for waiting, so there it is.”_ _

__“ _Heh_ ,” Karl snorted, taking himself away from the arms draped around him, in exchange of a kiss he placed on his cheek, stepping away. “You wouldn’t be able to stop me from scolding you if you caught a cold from bathing at this hour. But come on, I’ll go prepare it and things will be done soon.” _ _

__Reinhard flashed a thin smile and nodded,  
Karl hummed in agreement, _ _

___And both felt it was worth it to wait for a little more. _____

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of anything else to get for today but Happy ReinMerc day (1/13)!


End file.
